


甜美假期

by Aris2019



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris2019/pseuds/Aris2019
Summary: 【周·奶狗撒娇·棋洛x周夫人】私设：和周棋洛秘密结婚后两人各自忙于工作将近大半个月没有好好单独相处（当然也没有做，我这个魔鬼:-)





	甜美假期

“呼～好累哦。终于回家啦！”伴随着“吱呀”的一声大门被人从外面打开了，女孩将手边的行李随手一放便扑到了客厅的沙发上。回忆起最近这大半个月在欧洲出差谈项目的忙碌日子，回到家这一刻觉得整个世界都安静下来了。休息了没几分钟，女孩突然发现好像少了点什么，整间屋子都空荡荡的，毫无人气。  
“也对，棋洛这段时间也接了新的广告代言和剧本，在国外的他应该比我更忙吧……”想想彼此这么长时间没见面还真是有点不适应呢。不过等忙完了这阵子两个人应该都能空出一段时间好好相处了。还没想好怎么共度接下来这个来之不易的假期，女孩的肚子已经“咕咕”叫了起来。  
“阿薯，别太想我。一个人也要好好照顾自己哦！”想到在机场分别的那天周棋洛对自己说的话，女孩决定先下厨做一顿大餐慰劳一下自己然后再好好地睡一觉等他回家。于是她伸了个懒腰起身去了厨房。  
没过几分钟，被她留在客厅茶几上的手机屏幕上出现了一条信息：  
“阿薯，拍摄提前完成了我马上就可以回来咯。我好想你哦。 from爱你的洛洛”  
一个小时后，“吱呀”一声大门再次被人打开了，周棋洛闻到了浓郁的饭菜夹杂着甜品的香味，略显疲惫的脸上露出了阳光般的微笑。  
他悄悄地走到厨房门口，看到自己心爱的薯片小姐正站在那里精心准备着晚餐的身影，忍不住走上前去双手一把搂住了那纤细的腰肢，低下头把脸紧紧贴住了女孩白皙的脖颈，亲昵地蹭着那里的皮肤，低低地呢喃了一句：阿薯，我回来了。  
女孩刚开始吃了一惊正挣扎着耳边便传来了熟悉的声音，身体比大脑更快的辨识出了身后这具身体的主人，挣扎的动作也停了下来。  
“欢迎回家，棋洛。晚饭就快做好了，先放开我去外面等一等哦。”说着刚想扒开腰间的双手退离身后的怀抱继续最后的烹饪工作，便被那双白皙修长的大手再次紧紧地环住了，并且一寸一寸越收越紧。  
“比起晚餐，我更想先吃薯片小姐呢。”周棋洛渐渐放松了双手的力度，一只手探进了女孩的上衣里在她光滑的背上不安分的游离，然后那只手越来越往下。  
“棋洛，你先…等…一下…”意识到自己短裙下的内裤快要被褪下，女孩试图压制身体内渐渐窜起的欲望，情急之下就想伸手阻止身后人的动作。  
“别怕阿薯，我会让你很舒服的。”说着内裤被完全褪掉落到了脚边。  
感觉到两腿间冷飕飕的，女孩儿羞耻地想要并拢双腿，可下一秒臀部便被一个灼热的硬物顶住了，不多时它便开始在臀间蹭弄起来。胸前的两颗樱红色的蓓蕾也被那双大手好好地照顾揉弄着，女孩不由地发出了一声嘤咛。  
“棋洛…不行…等…”快要被羞耻逼得眼眶湿润的女孩满面潮红，明明知道不行却还是抵抗不了体内逐渐升腾的欲火。  
“乖。把腿打开，让我进去。”不同于平时的低沉沙哑的声音在耳边响起，带着不可违抗的命令语气。  
女孩不由自主地张开了双腿，身后的灼热硬挺下一秒就发现了熟悉的蜜穴，抵在了已经湿润的穴口处，虽是徘徊在穴口处浅浅蹭着，但却滚烫灼热得恨不得马上直直挺到深处一般。  
胸前揉捏的动作越加情色起来，裸露在外的肩胛上也落下了深深浅浅的吻。不多久身下的小穴便传来了湿润的水渍声，胸前的大手游移往下包裹住两瓣白皙的窄臀，再将它们略微向外掰扯，使臀间隐秘的小洞暴露得更加明显。  
“阿薯，我要进来了。”说着周棋洛挺胯将身下的粗大性器狠狠往里顶了进去，换来女孩吃痛发出的一声呻吟，略微尖锐的尾音上扬。  
小穴内部的紧致逼得他闷哼了一声，又将性器往里顶进一寸直至完全到底，花穴内部的嫩肉马上缠绕上来紧紧地将它包裹住。停顿了一会儿，察觉到花穴已经适应了里面的粗大硬物，周棋洛便紧紧抱住身前的女孩，深深浅浅地开始抽送起来。  
“阿薯，舒服吗。”一边观察着她脸上愉悦的表情，一边加快了身下抽插的速度。  
“…嗯啊…唔…嗯…”女孩双手撑在身前的料理台上，被身后人大力的动作顶得浑身颤抖，强烈的快感使她根本说不出话来。  
身后的性器抽送了几百下之后，突然退出了被插得汁水淋漓的蜜穴，拔出时发出了“啵”的一声，令女孩感到羞耻不已。同时一股空虚的感觉在蜜穴深处蔓延开来。  
还没等女孩反应过来，她便被揽住腰翻过身来抵在厨房的墙壁上，跟着一只白皙修长的大手垫在了她的后脑勺上，为了防止头部与墙面的直接接触。  
凝视着眼前男人湛蓝深情的眼眸。下一秒身下的小穴便又被粗大的性器狠狠插了进来，一顶到底，湿润的小穴里很快又传出了令人脸红的水渍声。  
“唔……棋洛，你…怎么……”  
“我想看着阿薯的脸。”知道女孩想问什么，周棋洛凝视着她氤氲的双眸，捧住她透着微红的小脸，轻轻地吻了吻她的鼻尖说道。  
“唔……嗯啊……快一点……”快要到达顶峰的快感使女孩的声音变得高昂妩媚。  
“阿薯乖，搂住我的脖子，叫我的名字。”  
“唔…嗯…棋洛…洛洛…”女孩将头靠紧面前人温暖的胸膛，神情迷醉地呢喃道。  
感觉到蜜穴里的嫩肉将他绞得越来越紧，周棋洛不停地舔弄着女孩小巧的耳朵，立即加快了身下抽插的动作，没过多久便带着他的薯片小姐一起到达了快乐的顶峰。一股股热流涌进蜜穴深处，使它收缩着紧紧地绞住里头的粗大性器，仿佛不让性器退出去一样。  
“舒服吗，阿薯……”慵懒沙哑的嗓音携着丝丝热气划过女孩的耳廓。  
“唔…呼…嗯…”女孩被揽在周棋洛温暖的怀抱里呼吸急促地喘息着，沉浸在高潮的余韵中仿佛还没反应过来一般。可是这时肚子却“咕咕”地抗议起来了。  
“阿薯饿了吗。那我们吃饭吧。”  
听到吃饭两个字女孩仿佛突然想到什么一般挣扎着想要起身，但是却被阻止了动作。  
“噗哈哈哈…阿薯好迷糊啊。不用担心，我看到你煲的汤好了，早就顺手关火咯。”语气中洋溢着好似等待被夸奖的欢乐情绪。  
“好啦，现在就让我们好好享用薯片夫人亲自做的大餐吧！乖，勾住我脖子，我抱你去吃饭咯。”周棋洛宛若抱着珍宝一般将女孩的身体紧紧贴着自己，一步一步地向餐桌走过去。  
仍然留在后穴里头的性器又重新有了苏醒的趋势，它渐渐胀大变粗了一圈，包裹住它的蜜穴被迫撑的满满的。随着走路动作的颠簸顶入到了前所未有的难以想象的深度。  
“唔…嗯…洛洛…好深……”害怕自己随时会摔下去的失重感使得她全身更紧地缠绕着眼前这个恶作剧的大男孩儿，后穴被顶入可怕的深度也让她忍不住轻声呻吟起来。  
“阿薯别怕，洛洛只是想这样抱着你喂你吃饭呀。”厨房到餐厅不过短短几十步的距离，女孩的小脸却被这甜蜜的折磨弄得满面通红。  
周棋洛搂着女孩来到了餐桌旁，然后两人就像连体婴儿一样坐在了一张餐桌椅子上。他用甜品勺挖了一块蓝莓奶酪芝士蛋糕温柔地哄着女孩儿张嘴吃掉。  
“阿薯，甜吗。”女孩儿正欲回答，他便凑上前舔了舔她嘴边的蛋糕碎屑，满意地轻笑了一声道：“阿薯好甜呀……”女孩儿原本通红的脸颊上又增添了一抹羞涩的微红，她惩罚式地捏了捏周棋洛的脸，好像真的生气了一般。  
“哎诶，阿薯别生气嘛。我不闹你了，快吃饭吧，别真的饿着了我会舍不得的……”然后亲了亲女孩儿的额头便认认真真地喂起了饭。等到女孩儿差不多饱了才随便吃了一些结束了这顿晚餐。  
“让我看看，阿薯吃饱了吗。”手掌贴着女孩儿微微鼓起的腹部轻轻地抚摸着，惹得她怕痒地笑出了声。  
“阿薯吃撑了，那不如让我们做些有意义的事情帮助阿薯消化一下吧。”说着周棋洛站起身来仍旧以两人私处相连的姿势将女孩儿抱着走到了卧室，然后放到了柔软的大床上，身体撑在女孩儿上方，目光灼灼地凝视着她。  
“阿薯，我饿了……”身下的性器也暗示性意味十足地往里不安分地顶了顶，语气委屈地朝女孩儿撒着娇。  
“那就…只许一次哦。”面对眼前这个看似单纯阳光实质上将自己吃得死死的大男孩儿，女孩认命似的捏了捏他柔软的脸妥协道。  
“唔…阿薯真好……”话没听完便将后穴里的性器拔出然后又狠狠地一插到底，每一次都用力得想要把身下这具纤细娇小的身躯揉进自己的身体里一样，侵略意味十足地掠夺着女孩儿的身心。  
“唔，阿薯里面…好热…好紧哦……”周棋洛一边继续着身下的律动，一边发出了愉悦满足的沙哑低沉的嗓音，汗湿的身体更是增添了一丝性感慵懒的迷人气息。  
女孩儿被顶弄得说不出话来，任由胸前的脑袋蹭着皮肤时不时地舔咬着两颗樱红色的蓓蕾，发出啧啧的令人脸红的吸吮的声音。她胡乱地将手插进那一头天然卷曲的金毛里，承受着胸前传来的刺痛快感，不知是要将作恶的元凶推开还是将它更紧地按在自己的胸上。  
“我的阿薯好可爱。”望着身下满面潮红沉浸在情欲之中的女孩儿，周棋洛忍不住又起了欺负她的小心思。  
他停下了快速抽插的动作，四处逡巡着仿佛在找什么东西一样。直到性器碰到了小穴深处的某个敏感点，惹得女孩儿惊叫了一声，接着他便一下一下慢慢地顶弄起那个小点。  
强烈的快感一下子传遍了女孩儿的大脑，她忍不住地大声呻吟起来，可是身下断断续续的缓慢顶弄每次在她快要达到顶峰的时候便会离开，让她被困在情欲之中不得解脱。  
“…嗯…洛洛…快…给我……”顾不上羞耻完全被欲望支配的女孩儿轻声哀求道。  
“阿薯乖，马上给你。”周棋洛得偿所愿地露出了狡诘的笑容，而后加快了身下抽插的频率，没过多久便感觉到蜜穴里涌出了越来越多的湿滑液体，粗大的性器被紧紧地缠绕包裹着，女孩儿紧闭双眼白皙的脖颈向上微微抬起，娇嫩的粉唇中溢出了甜腻的呻吟。  
粗大的性器仍然在汁水淋漓的小穴中快速地抽插着，女孩儿享受着高潮后的余韵，柔嫩的小手轻柔地抚摸着胸前蹭着的脑袋，白皙的胸口微微起伏着，湿热的舌头在上面细细舔弄着，仿佛是在享用着什么珍馐美味一般。  
“嗯…洛洛…慢点…”高潮过去之后便是小穴最为敏感的时候，承受不了过于猛烈的撞击，况且不同于先前泄过一次后愈战愈勇的性器，第二次高潮之后的小穴显得更为敏感脆弱。  
“阿薯太诱人了，我差点控制不住自己了……”周棋洛安慰似的在女孩儿的唇角讨好地亲了一口，便放慢了身下的动作，浅浅地抽送起来，一边说着这半个月来自己经历的趣事一边等待着女孩儿的不应期慢慢过去。  
没过多久房间里又再次传出了令人脸红心跳的呻吟声……直至深夜一切才重归于平静。  
“阿薯，这次我有两周的休假时间，你想去哪里玩儿吗？”身上裹着温暖的被子，周棋洛躺在床上搂着怀里昏昏欲睡的女孩儿轻声问道。  
“嗯…洛洛…我好困…明天再说吧……”女孩儿小声咕哝着把脑袋蹭到对方怀里温暖的胸膛上，不一会儿便传来了平稳规律的呼吸声。  
周棋洛低下头吻了一下女孩儿的额头，换了一个对方会感到舒服的姿势将她揽进怀里，蓝色的眼眸温柔地注视着女孩儿安静的睡颜。  
夜晚静谧的房间里一声轻轻的呢喃仿佛梦幻一般传入正在做着美梦的女孩儿的耳朵里：  
“晚安阿薯。我最珍爱的宝贝。”


End file.
